


Take the black, paint it bright

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [5]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Штефан вообще-то не хотел давать Рудольфу эти ужасные таблетки.





	Take the black, paint it bright

**Author's Note:**

> Название – строчка из песни «It's Not Over» группы Guano Apes

Штефан вообще-то не хотел давать Рудольфу эти ужасные таблетки.

Другое дело, что обозначенный Рудольф корчился от боли на видавшем виды диванчике, и делал это настолько убедительно, что поверил даже Штефан.

Конечно, у него были разные знакомцы, и, разумеется, многие из них были наркоманами, а кто сейчас — нет? Это если ещё два десятка лет назад в Вене можно было хоть как-то, но жить, даже периодически делать вид, что вышел на прогулку подышать именно свежим воздухом, то сейчас — увольте. Понятие свежести исчезло с лица земли, утянув за собой большинство представителей Красной книги, и вдобавок, увеличив эту самую книгу до такого объема, в котором она больше была похожа на детскую энциклопедию о животных.

Наркотики хоть как-то примиряли людей с окружающей реальностью. И именно этим Штефан уговаривал себя, пока в его голове билась жуткая в своей оригинальности мысль. 

Рудольф лежал на диване и тихо постанывал, сжимая виски в ладонях, накрывая четко выделяющиеся скулы по-мужски крупными, но красивыми руками. Штефан усмехнулся и добавил себе ещё один пунктик в список «Не думать о белой обезьяне».

С одной стороны, у него с собой были таблетки, которые помогли бы справиться с проблемой в считанные минуты (что там сто двадцать секунд на фоне раздирающей виски мигрени?), но Штефан очень хорошо знал свой товар: почувствовав однажды облегчение, будешь стремиться к нему постоянно. А все остальное, более или менее подходящее, они испробовали ещё два часа назад. И это был уже третий раз, когда Рудольф проснулся от кошмара, притянувшего за собой чертовы болезненные импульсы, не дававшие ему покоя на протяжение всего дня.

— Ладно, чем черт не шутит, — вздохнул Штефан и решительно вытряхнул таблетку из оранжевой тубы. Подумал: именно в таких хранят антидепрессанты. Усмехнулся: именно их пришлось пить, когда больше уже ничего не помогало.

К тридцати годам он сделал какую-никакую карьеру и совершенно не собирался на этом останавливаться, но он очень хорошо помнил ту пучину отчаяния, которая чуть не съела его самого с потрохами. Подумал: возможно, поэтому мне так легко убеждать их принять. Я ведь был на их месте. Усмехнулся: но я-то не принял. Антидепрессанты не в счет, сейчас ими закидывается каждый третий. И убрал тубу на стол, сжав напоследок чуть сильнее, чем нужно.

— Руди, давай попробуем ещё кое-что. Обязано помочь, — прошелестел он без извечной улыбки, присев на край серо-бежевого безобразия с пружинами средней жесткости. Если это и была средняя жесткость, то средневековые любители спать на скамьях по сравнению с современными производителями диванов, были просто елейными неженками. Погладил по волосам, сбившимся в неаккуратный комок, намокшим, словно тот температурил, осторожно приподнял и собственноручно положил таблетку на язык, тут же прикладывая к губам бутылку с водой.

У Рудольфа не было ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. Таким надломленным и слабым Штефан видел его впервые и был удивлен, что впервые за долгое время, его собственной ответной реакцией стала не брезгливость (ну, в самом деле, он по притонам не ходил что ли?), а сжавшееся словно в кулак сердце.

Когда Руди появился у него на пороге бледный до синевы и прошептал:

— Прости, дружище, сегодня я ночую у тебя, до своих просто не дойду, — Штефан лишь посторонился. 

Он не был приверженцем постоянных отношений, и даже если бы вдруг в квартире оказался кто-то из короткого списка тех, с кем пока ещё можно был трахаться по медицинским показателям, то ему не составило бы труда выставить его или её вон. Благо, проблемы не было вовсе, пока Рудольф не повалился на диван прямо в своих чудовищных сапогах и не всхлипнул так, словно родная мать, наконец, обняла его и соизволила оплакать все ушедшие годы.

Штефан знал о Рудольфе достаточно много, и даже краем уха слышал что-то от Ады про мигрени, но никогда не думал о том, как же это все происходит. И вот. На тебе. Наглядная демонстрация, лабораторная работа. Как в универе: учили? А теперь идите и применяйте на живых людях. Не получится — жалобы не к нам. И если там можно было просто подсмотреть, что делают отличники, то как быть здесь? Скромный набор обезболивающих, припасенных на черный день и редкий случай неудачной перестрелки да пара упаковок разной наркоты, каким-то чудом не разошедшейся ещё по рукам. Хороша аптечка.

И если относительно своей жизни Штефан ещё хоть как-то, но был в состоянии принимать решения, то решать за других — никогда. Он не был врачом, да и не стремился. В его страсти к медицине было больше холодного расчета на будущую пользу, чем желания обрести практические навыки. И, наконец, это ему аукнулось, когда пришлось иметь дело не с очередным клиентом, забывшим оплату, а с другом, которого скручивало на диване так, что Штефану самому хотелось вырвать из его головы все сосуды, лишь бы прекратилось.

Но он не был тем, кто мог решать за других. Другие принимали решения сами. И тот факт, что именно сегодня у него оказалась эта пачка... Вот что было хуже всего.

Штефан с прежней осторожностью положил голову Рудольфа на подушку и дал себе волю: гладил по волосам, мягко распутывая концы, массировал виски и лоб, проводил подушечками ото лба к темени, словно экзорцист, изгоняющий дьявола, изгоняя кончиками пальцев боль. Он не знал даже, помогало ли это на самом деле: Рудольф ожидаемо затих, но складка меж его бровей не разглаживалась и не уходила. Штефан помассировал и её, стараясь не думать, как это воспримет его слишком уж бурное подсознание, в последнее время ставшее на редкость ярким.

До встречи с Рудольфом Штефан искренне верил, что все люди — мусор. И что ими нужно только пользоваться, или они начнут пользоваться тобой. Даже самые близкие его друзья были либо наркоманами, либо теми, кто распространял в более массовых масштабах, либо теми, кто был безнадежно влюблен и предан (окружи себя обожателями, и империя никогда не падет — говорил Лукени, сидя на своем заваленном хламом столе и хихикал, раскуривая принесенный Штефаном косяк).

Руди не был наркоманом, не оказался и полезным человеком (его натянутые отношения с отцом никак не могли пойти на руку Штефану), не был обожателем. Если поразмыслить, он не был и другом, о таким знакомствах чаще говорят: приятельство. Но и приятелем Руди не был. Руди был... Ярким пятном.

Штефан погладил большим пальцем испачканную в чем-то щеку с пробивающейся дневной щетиной, вытянул из ближайшего стола спиртовую салфетку и мягкими движениями протер все лицо. Не умыться, так хоть это. В детстве Штефану не нравилось болеть, потому что слабость одолевала настолько сильно, что буквально не давала поднять руки. Что уж и говорить об элементарных гигиенических процедурах. А грязь Штефан не любил ещё больше, чем вранье. Одно дело, когда ты купаешься в этом, но можешь прийти домой и смыть тридцать три слоя дыма, алкогольных паров, глумливого смеха, похлопываний по плечу. Другое — когда эта грязь внутри тебя. Когда начинает разъедать изнутри. И тогда мойся хоть в соляной кислоте, хоть весь облепись спиртовыми салфетками, не будет никакого толку.

Депрессия тогда разъедала его по частям. Он перестал мыть голову, через неделю — перестал мыться вообще, через две его квартира поросла таким слоем грязи и мусора, что потребовался чуть ли не месяц, чтобы справиться с ними, и ещё два месяца — чтобы исправить последствия. И терапия заняла без малого три года.

Антидепрессанты сделали его жизнь из черной — черно-белой. А потом появился Рудольф. И Штефан купил первый свой красный шейный платок. И носил гордо, впервые чувствуя себя не черно-белой карикатурой на человека. 

В лаборатории парни ржали: что, шеф, подружка подарила? А Штефан и сказать ничего не мог. 

Что тут скажешь?

Что впервые за два десятка лет почувствовал вкус еды, а не просто механически прожевал? Что вчера вечером чуть не переспал с лучшим другом, и он бы переспал, если бы все не обернулось дешевой шуткой? Что впервые колеблется, давать ли человеку наркотики, даже зная, что от этого станет легче? 

Что своими руками подвел того, кем дорожил больше всего, к черте, из-за которой едва вернулся сам?

Штефан потер лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул, зная, что уж здесь-то никто и слова не заставит произнести.

— У тебя очень ласковые руки, — прошептал проснувшийся вдруг Руди. Сонно нащупал его ладонь и поднес к своей голове. Прошептал сдавленно: — Гладь ещё.

И снова отключился, оставив Штефана глупо улыбаться и смаргивать подступившие к глазам слезы. Облегчение накрывало мягкой волной, хотя до этого и не знал, как сильно сведены были вместе лопатки, как натужно дышал, как воздух едва-едва проталкивался в легкие и так же тяжело покидал их.

Морщинка на лбу Рудольфа разгладилась, отметил Штефан. Значит, легче. Значит, отпустило.

Он вытянулся рядом на диване, размеры которого не то чтобы позволяли, но было плевать, и подтянул несопротивляющегося Руди к себе.

Подумал: ничего. Это в первый раз так сложно, но он узнает побольше и будет готов, если что. И ни за что не отдаст Рудольфу злосчастную тубу от депрессивных таблеток. Уж у него-то получится убедить и удержать. И, может, даже сходить ко врачу, чтобы разобраться, что там и как. 

Усмехнулся: у других не вышло, но другие — не он. Рудольф вытащил Штефана на свет, и Штефан сумеет. 

Подумал: в жизни слишком много хорошего, Руди. И я тебе всё покажу, ты только вылечись.

Уже на грани сна и яви подумал, что надо бы убрать таблетки со стола, но сил отпустить от себя теплого Рудольфа не осталось.

Подумал: завтра. Я разберусь с этим завтра. И, уткнувшись носом в русоволосую макушку, успокоенный и умиротворенный, уснул.


End file.
